Pregúntale al Titán
by Sango-Lily
Summary: El Programa en el que TU preguntas y los titanes responden! además de Titanes, cualquier personaje de los TTPrimer Capitulo: Presentaciones nn
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan no es mío ¬¬UUU Para mi desgracia no vivo en Japón y no cree a los TT o al resto de los personajes... Y no hago esto con fines de lucro uu

Una chica de cabello ondulado, hasta la mitad de la espalda, entra a una sala. Sus ojos pardos miran la pantalla. Se sienta en un sofá verde y sonríe abiertamente a la ya nombrada pantalla

Sango-Lily (ósea la chica, ósea yo): HOLA A TODOS! Bienvenidos a "Pregúntale al Titán", el programa en el cual ustedes y sus reviews son los protagonistas ! nn

Toda la sala esta oscura excepto por una luz que ilumina solamente a Sango.

: Se puede saber porque diablos estoy aquí?

Una luz se enciende y deja ver a una Raven muy molesta, al lado izquierdo de Sango.

Sango-Lily: Por culpa de Cyborg nn

Se enciende una luz al costado izquierdo de Raven y se puede ver a un Cyborg muy molesto.

Cyborg: Oigan! Eso no es cierto! ¬¬

Una voz proveniente del medio de ambos, desmiente lo que acaba de decir el chico.

: Tú usaste más plata de la que podíamos gastar ¬¬

Una luz se enciende y deja ver a BeastBoy.

Una voz de la derecha de Sango-Lily sale e interrumpe la avalancha de insultos que se estaban enviando Cyborg y BeastBoy.

: Amigos, no peleen, sólo porque Cyborg compró más cosas de las que podíamos pagar, no se significa que debamos pelear

Otra luz se prende y se puede ver a StarFire.

Cyborg: Si Robin me hubiera avisado de que estábamos al borde de la bancarrota...

: A MI NO ME METAS!

La última luz se encendió dejando ver a un Robin muy molesto

Robin: no te dije, porque creí que habías notado que nadie gastaba. Raven tomaba té con las hojas de las plantas de la torre, Bb sólo comía vegetales y nunca pidió la moto, Star no compró alimento para Silkie (Cedita) Y YO! Yo tuve que entrenarme con una bolsa de papas porque la bolsa de box se rompió...

Cyborg se hundió en el sillón.

Sango-Lily mira a Robin: ROBIN!¬ ESTÁS AQUÍ! QUE EMOCIÓN!

La chica, la cual estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Robin (A NO MAL PENSAR ¬¬) se calma al recordar que Star esta ahí.

Sango-Lily: Soy una admiradora tuya

Robin: nnU Creo que ya te conozco... uuU ( Fabys, si estás leyendo esto... te acordaras de la cita que tube con Robbie, verdad? xDD))

Sango-Lily sonríe y mira a Star.

Sango-Lily: StarFire! nn mi ejemplo a seguir... (Con doble sentido, si saben lo que pasa en "Go!" entenderán, sino pues haya ustedes!)

Star se sonroja.

Sango-Lily: Muy bien, basta de idioteces... estamos aquí para presentar este programa que se llama "Pregúntale al Titán" y se basará principalmente en los Reviews que ustedes manden... Ustedes mandan un Review con una pregunta a algún personaje de los Teen Titanes y ese personaje responderá nn Desde los malos malísimos como Slade o Red X, pasando por Kitten o Larry hasta... Malchior o Trigon! Lo que deseen! nn Yo los traeré!

BeastBoy: Malchior!

Sango-Lily: Si las personas le preguntan algo, lo traeré...

Robin: Red X! Slade?

Sango-Lily: Si las personas les preguntan algo, los traeré...

StarFire: Kitten!

Sango-Lily: Si las personas le preguntan algo, la traeré...

Raven: Trigon!

Sango-Lily: SI SI SI! SI LAS PERSONAS LE PREGUNTAN ALGO, LO TRAERÉ! ¬¬ A si, y algo más... obviamente yo no seré la única anfitriona, los Titanes estarán todo el tiempo aquí, ayudándome o matando a los "invitados" ¬¬U Ya veremos...

Raven: Ósea que deberemos volver?

Sango-Lily: Exactamente, hoy estamos aquí sólo para explicarles a las personas cómo funcionara esto... cuando tenga cinco o más Reviews volveremos con las respuestas nn

Raven: Nunca llegarás a los cinco...

Sango-Lily: Reacuerda que aquí, yo tengo el control

Raven pone los ojos en blanco y sube a Sango-Lily...

Sango-Lily: KIA! ¬¬ Mala bruja... Bueno, como dudo bajar de aquí, los dejo, y recuerden dejen sus preguntas y nos veremos en la siguiente edición de...

Todos los TT y Sango-Lily: PREGUNTALE AL TITAN!

Las luces se apagan y se escucha la voz de alguien...

Sango-Lily: Hola... hay alguien? Alguien que me baje T.T


	2. Nunca diran me gusta?

Sango-Lily: Hola Genteee! ˆˆ Estamos de vuelta con "Pregúntale al titán"! Agradecemos a todos los que enviaron Reviews... -sonríe con malicia- voy a disfrutar esto...

Raven: No me gusta tu sonrisa...

Sango-Lily borra la sonrisa: Qué sonrisa?

Raven: ¬¬

Sango-Lily toma un anotador donde tiene anotados las preguntas y quienes preguntaron... Mira a Robin y sonríe con malicia. Robin traga saliva ruidosamente.

Sango-Lily: Comenzaremos con las preguntas de mi amiga **Fabysfafa**... Robin¿Tendrías otra cita con Fabysfafa? No acepta un no por respuesta ni tampoco sinónimos de este...

Robin: Nunca nos dijiste que los que mandan reviews pudieran poner que responder.

Sango-Lily: No lo dije porque no pueden, tú responde lo que quieras ˆoˆ

Robin: Ok... NO! NO QUIERO SUFRIR DE NUEVO! o Antes muerto nn

Sango-Lily: entonces creo que está de más preguntar si Serías su novio, su amante y/o su esposo...

Robin traga saliva, al ver la cara de StarFire, quien parece que explotará en cualquier segundo...

Sango-Lily: Si tienes ganas de descargar energías, carbonízale el pelo a alguien más, si me lo quemas no te pago ¬¬

Star se acerca peligrosamente a Aqualad, quien esta esperando su turno... pero al verlo queda embobada y se olvida de que quería quemar pelos nnU

Sango-Lily ve la escena.

Sango-Lily: StarFire vuelve ahora que te toca a ti! –Star se sienta al lado de Robin.- Fabys pregunta¿Verdad que le dejarás a Robin? Sólo acepta un si...

StarFire mira la pantalla con furia, los que están leyendo se alejan, menos TÚ, si tu fabys... Star lanza un rayo desde sus ojos hacia la pobre lectora.

Sango-Lily: Responde a tu pregunta, Fabys? ˆˆU Star, más vale que por eso no perdamos a una lectora porque te lo descontaré...

Raven: esto es una perdida de tiempo...

Sango-Lily ignora a Raven: También pregunta¿Verdad que te descuartizará si no se lo das?

StarFire mira con malicia: Que lo intente...

A todos le recorre un escalofrío, y además de eso Robin la mira así nnU

Sango-Lily: bueno... luego de eso... –se pasa su mano derecha por el ante brazo izquierdo, dándose calor- Raven, Fabys pregunta si le das tus poderes? No acepta un no o sinónimos...

Raven: Si no le importa tener que meditar, tener un padre demonio que no te deja ni moverte (Que por cierto, aquí entre nos, es bastante cuida) y que mate a Robin... nn Claro, te los doy...

Sango-Lily: nnUU Fabys, yo que tú no los acepto u-u Bb¿Te convertirías en un lindo gatito para abrazarte hasta estrangularte?

BeastBoy: Supongo que no acepta no o sinónimos de este...

Sango-Lily: Que comes que adivinas? ˆˆU

BeastBoy: Sin embargo yo digo un NO, un perro tal vez, pero un gato jamás.

Todos (Menos Bb): ¬¬UU

Sango-Lily mira la tabla y levanta una ceja: Cy... Cómo estas?

Cyborg queda con los ojos en pinturita (o-O): mhh... esa me la sabía... espérate...

Sango-Lily: ¬¬ tus chistes son menos graciosos que los de Bb

Cyborg: Oye me ofendes ¬¬

BeastBoy: Que quieres decir, pedazo de hojalata!

Cyborg: Lo que tú nunca podrás insinúa, cerebro de mosquito!

BeastBoy: ... Que es insinuar?

Todos (Menos Bb): xxU

Sango-Lily: Bueno, Fabys, esperamos que haya obtenido todas las respuestas que buscabas... Ahora, vamos con **Kyo Hannakasi**... Comencemos con Robin nn

Robin se lleva la mano al pelo, lo revuelve y lo baja con su cabeza mientras murmura algo inelegible (Igual al capítulo "Stranded" cuando dice: "Debí haber dejado que ese monstruo me matara cuando tubo la oportunidad...)

Sango-Lily: Kyo pregunta: Qué hay entre tú y Star?.

Silencio incomodo... Star y Robin enrojecen hasta las raíces del pelo. Cyborg y Bb dejan de pelear. Raven abre un ojo y mira a ambos. Aqualad y Slade miran fijamente al chico maravilla.

Sango-Lily: también pregunta: por fin comenzaran algo o esperaras asta que slade este a punto de matarla para decirle cuanto la amas y ella muera por tu culpa?

Silencio incomodo dos. Sango sonríe con malicia... Robin parece un tomate con patas. StarFire se tapa con su pelo... o es su cara la que esta roja? OoU Slade se relame, no había pensado ese plan...

Sango-Lily, MUY sonriente: HABLA!

Robin se desajusta el cuello de su traje y mira hacia fuera: Star y yo somos muy buenos amigos...

Sango-Lily lo fulmina con la mirada (al igual que, supongo Kyo debe estar haciendo nnU), mientras los titanes (menos Star) suspiran resignados.

Sango-Lily: Entonces... esperaras a que Star muera por tu culpa! (Extorsión! Muajajaja)

Robin: Yo... Yo...

StarFire interrumpe salvando al pobre e inocente ( ¬¬ lo mataré si sigue diciendo "amigos") Robín.

StarFire: Ya, Sango, debes tener algo más interesante, verdad?

Sango-Lily mira el anotador y sonríe maliciosamente: Si, Si Star... algo MUCHO más interesante... y es para ti...

Star traga saliva y se golpea la frente con la mano derecha.

Sango-Lily: Kyo pregunta Por qué nunca besaste a Robin, con todas las oportunidades que has tenido...

Grillos... silencio... Star traga saliva.

Sango-Lily susurra: es verdad... yo de ser Star, Robin sería completamente mío ˆ3ˆ - Sango se seca la baba y mira a todos los titanes quienes la miran con cara de ooU- Que miran? Ustedes no tienen deseos o sueños?

Cyborg susurra: No me llames iluso, porque tenga una ilusión..

Sango-Lily asiente feliz hasta que...: OYE! ¬¬ StarFire aún espero una respuesta...

StarFire la mira, sonrojada: Es mi amigo, no puedo besar a un amigo

Sango-Lily: Lástima que navidad terminó, porque traería muérdago... ¬¬U BeastBoy...

BeastBoy trago saliva y miró a otro lado, kyo ya le estaba dando miedo...

Sango-Lily: Kyo pregunta¿Qué paso con Terra? Le da lástima..

BeastBoy: Nah... ya esta superado...

Se escuchan sollozos en el set. Todos voltean hacia una esquina oscura, donde Sango-Lily tenía guardada a la invitada sorpresa. Las luces se prenden sobre ella y se ve a una rubia llorando.

Todos (menos Sango-Lily y Raven): Terra!

Raven: Oh... cielos, que haces tú aquí? ¬¬

Sango-Lily: Deja de llorar...

Bb se le acerca pero Terra se cubre con una pared de piedras...

Sango-Lily: muy bien, muy bien... esto no es una telenovela barata, debo dejar el set antes de las 6 p.m ¬¬ Raven... ¿Qué hay entre tú y BeastBoy? Es que parece que se gustan...

Raven se sonroja y un foco, que está arriba de Terra, explota. Bb se sonroja (verde con rojo xDD) y Terra mira a la Gótica...

Raven: Somos amigos...

Sango-Lily se pone roja: ME TIENEN HARTA CON SUS "AMIGOS" QUE MÁS AMIGOS PARECEN NOVIOSSSSS! ¬¬ LES BAJARÉ EL SUELDO SI NO ACEPTAN QUE SE GUSTAN EN CÁMARA! – Toma aire y todos la miran asustados.-

Sango-Lily carraspea: lo siento... –Mira a Cyborg y susurra: Esta no podrás decirme que es tu amiga.- Cyborg... Kyo dice que le gustas a Jinx! (La bruja de los Hive) Qué respondes a eso?

Cyborg: ¬¬ A mi no me gustan las pelo rosa... –Unos rayos rosas pasan entre ellos, voltean y miran a Jinx-

Sango-Lily: JINX! SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! Si destruyes el set lo pagas ¬¬

Jinx sale corriendo

Sango-Lily: Bien... Kyo, espero que estés feliz... sigue mandando preguntas así, intentaré de cumplir tu deseo: Que Robin y Star se besen, pero no se si podré, por mi más que feliz nn...

Los dos nombrados se sonrojan por... se sonrojan uu

Sango-Lily: **Fairy Icemoon** pregunta a Robin¿Cuantos kilos de Gel usas por día? XDD

Robin: ¬¬U Uso diez kilos...

Todos: OOUU

Sango-Lily: y te puedes mover con todo esa cosa encima :S

Robin: Claro que sí... salto muy alto -levanta la cabeza orgulloso**-**

Sango-Lily: Icy le pregunta a Star... ¿Cómo puede pelear con minifalda? Sabes es algo que todos nos preguntamos... –Susurra: Pero estoy segura que a algunos, como a Robin, no le molesta.- El aludido se sonroja.

StarFire: Siempre me resulto cómoda, pero si quieres saber, la minifalda es tan ajustada a mis piernas que no se levanta por lo que no hay problema nn

Sango-Lily: vaya... debo hacer una así para mi escuela y poder saltar sin problemas..., Bueno, Raven, Icy pregunta porque tanto problema son eso de que "no entren a mi habitación", si todo el mundo ya la ha visto...

Raven: Secreto de estado... Pero te puedo decir que lo que escondo no lo ha visto nadie...

Sango-Lily: Será un diario intimo?

Se rompe un vaso que estaba lleno de agua.

Sango-Lily: tienes Diario intimo? ˆoˆ vaya! Y para la pregunta final de Icy... necesitamos que Aqualad entre al set!

Aqualad ingresa y se sienta al lado de Robin. Star, Raven y Terra lanzan corazoncitos por todos lados. Robin y Bb miran molestos.

Sango-Lily: ˆ¬ˆ bueno.. bueno... Icy pregunta si tienes novia...

Aqualad: Pues, no, no tengo ningún compromiso..

Star, Raven y Terra al unísono: Estamos disponibles... ˆ¬ˆ (Creo que está de más decir cómo están los chicos, verdad?)

Sango-Lily: ¬¬ Yo lo invité, yo lo vi primero ¬¬

Sango-Lily y las titanes comienzan a pelear. Aqualad se escabulle y de pronto, Sango mira y se da cuenta que falta algo...

Sango-Lily: Alto! Stop! –Las tres siguen, por lo que la chica silva.- Aqualad ya se fue... –las tres suspiran y comienzan a acomodarse los cabellos.- Bueno, siento todo Icy, pero espero que hayas obtenido lo que buscabas... Muy bien, Robin, **ArwenElendil** pregunta: por que obsesión con Slade, llegaste descubrir algo?... y... ayudaste a Raven sólo por ver que estaba relacionada con Slade?

Robin suspira aliviado: Primero, no se porque me obsesiono por Slade, es decir, no te obsesionarías con un tipo que intenta destruir todo lo que tú intentas mantener? Y la segunda... Por supuesto que no! Raven es mi amiga y necesitaba ayuda.

Sango-Lily sonríe: Esa amistad te la perdono xD Raven... Cuál es el chico que más te gusta? Robin, Bb, Aqualad, Speedy, Cyborg, Malchior...

Todos ven una gota de sudor bajar por la frente de la chica.

Raven: mis emociones están controladas y no se me es permitido sentir amor por ninguno de ellos.

Sango-Lily suspira mientras murmura: Mentirosa.. ¬¬ BeastBoy, cual es la cosa más tonta que has hecho?

BeastBoy: esa es fácil... espera... no, esa es más tonta de la que estaba pensando... Empiezo ahora? Primero, una vez comí carne por...

Cyborg: Más tonto fue que Star cayera en mi broma xD

Sango-Lily: Glorback! XDD

BeastBoy agacha las orejitas.

Sango-Lily se siente mal: No... Bb, no me hagas esto... ven, te daré tofu! -Bb la mira contenta.- Mamut! –El gigante de los Hive trae una bandeja con una gran ración de Tofu.- Ahora no lloraras, verdad?

BeastBoy: asintió mientras se atragantaba con Tofu.

Sango-Lily niega con la cabeza, resignada y mira a Cyborg.

Sango-Lily: Cyborg, Quien te gusta? Hombre, Arwen te ha visto con tantas chicas que te estas volviendo un mujeriego! Sabes... eso a mi también me carcome la cabeza

Cyborg se mueve incomodo en el sofá

Cyborg: A mi? Con chicas?

Sango-Lily: Si mira, he leído fics de ti con Jinx, con Bee, con Raven, con Star...

Robin y Bb miran con furia al chico metal.

Cyborg: A mi... no me gusta ninguna de ellas uuU –Los Titanes sonríen, Robin lo hace con malicia mientras susurra: A no? Y que hay de Abejita?.-

Sango-Lily: Si, Cyborg que hay de abejita?

Cyborg: Siguiente Pregunta!

Sango-Lily: Tú no puedes mandarme! YO TE ESTOY PAGANDO!

Cyborg: uu Bee es mi amiga, nada más...

Sango-Lily: ¬¬ Ustedes y sus amigos... ¬¬ Bueno, en esta pregunta necesitamos que Slade venga a sentarse con nosotros!

Slade camina y ve que todos los Titanes lo miran con furia, por lo que decide quedarse parado.

Sango-Lily: ¬¬ ¿Cómo te metiste en el negocio de los villanos¿Por qué?

Slade: Bueno mi abuelito era villano de Saltadilla y antes de morir me dijo que...-Música de violines... Cursi-

Sango-Lily: hay algo que no dije... NO SE ACEPTAN MENTIRAS! ¬¬ -La música se detiene.-

Slade: Me gusta molestar a la gente ¬¬

Sango-Lily: Así está mejor... Esperemos, Arwen que hayas obtenido los datos que necesitabas nn... Ahora pasaremos a **dark-night-girl**... y empezaremos por BB!

BeastBoy se atragantó con el tofu...

BeastBoy: cof..cof...cof...

Sango-Lily: Leche de Soya para el verde! –Mamut sale corriendo y trae un vaso con leche. Bb lo bebe.- Bien... Dónde dejaste tu cerebro?

Todos se ríen de lo lindo, Bb se sonroja.

BeastBoy: Mi cerebro se encuentra en mi estomago!

Todos: OOUUU

Sango-Lily: Bb, creo que estás equivocado nnU

BeastBoy: No, el cerebro de un animal esta en el estomago...

Sango-Lily: ¬¬ Si, si lo que digas... Qué le ibas a decir a Raven después del abrazo al final de spellbound? Y... Te gusta Raven?

BeastBoy: Mi memoria es mala, así que no puedo recordar nada nnUU Cómo voy a saber yo que capítulo es Spellbound?

Sango-Lily: Y no recuerdas si te gusta Raven?

BeastBoy comienza a sudar y se rompe el vaso que contenía la leche de soya.

BeastBoy: Yo.. ella... somos...

Sango-Lily completó la frase aburrida: Amigos... ¬¬ Me vale lo que digan, del odio al amor hay un solo paso y ustedes se odiaban... así que se gustan!

BeastBoy y Raven se sonrojan pero no dicen nada.

Sango-Lily sonríe feliz.

Sango-Lily: Ven? El que calla, otorga. Así deben hacer ustedes dos –Dice mirando a Star y a Robin.- veamos... la pregunta para Raven ya la respondió... además creo que quedó en un transe nnU Dudo que pueda contestar... StarFire!

Star tragó saliva asustada.

Sango-Lily: Siempre tienes que preguntar que es esto y comer tanta mostaza?

StarFire: Bueno, veras, si deseo saber sobre la Tierra debo preguntar, hasta donde sé nadie lee mentes...

Raven la mira molesta.

StarFire: Y la mostaza... pues... me gusta:D  
Sango-Lily: Cyborg... de verdad crees que todo lo que construyes es excelente?

Cyborg: POR SUPUESTO! LO PONES EN DUDA?

Todos los lectores se asustan... al igual que Sango.

Sango-Lily: cálmate... nadie lo duda nnUU

Cyborg respira intentando calmarse

Sango-Lily: Bien... por último Robin! ˆoˆ

Robin se asusta al ver que Sango vuelve a sonreír maquiavélicamente

Sango-Lily: cuando le vas a decir a Starfire que la amas?

Silencio incomodo. Nadie dice nada... Los grillos y las lechuzas salen de Dios sabe donde y comienzan a hacer sus sonidos.

Sango-Lily: Contesta!

Robin:...

Sango-Lily mira a Robin, el cual esta DEMASIADO colorado.

Sango-Lily: Robin? Robin?

StarFire lo acuesta en el sofá, poniendo la cabeza del chico sobre sus piernas.

Sango-Lily: Díganme que está vivo ToT

StarFire: Claro que está vivo..

Raven: no quiere responder que no lo ves?

Sango-Lily: Muy bien... si él no responde tomaré en cuenda una idea que me mando **lightfire**, es decir que ustedes cumplan pedidos y ya tengo uno muy especial: QUE ROBIN Y STAR SE BESEN ˆoˆ

Star comenzó a cachetear al chico, quien pareció despertar y dijo.

Robin: Cuando se me plazca!

Silencio... Robin enrojeció y Sango carraspeó...

Sango en murmuro: Esperemos que sea pronto... Bien, gracias por tu Review dark-night-girl... Bien, seguimos con **aneres27**... Y empezaremos con el moribundo y sonrojado Robin ˆoˆ... Tienes Novia?

Robin: Claro que no

Sango-Lily: Yo estoy disponible ˆ3ˆ...-Robin retrocede y Star la golpea en la cabeza.- Te lo descontaré de tu sueldo, Estrellita! (Fabys no me demandes por derechos de autor n-nUU)... Eres así de lindo siempre?

Robin se sonroja.

Robin: Qué quieres decir con "así"?

Sango-Lily: NO TE HAGAS! Bueno... el chico es modesto... asi me gustan más! ˆ3ˆ

Star la fulmina con la mirada, demostrando que no le importa el sueldo si a cambio puede destrozar a Sango.

Sango-Lily: jejeje y por último.. Te gusta Star?

Robin comienza a transpirar..

Robin: DE NUEVO? QUE STAR ES MI AMIGA, HOMBRE! ¬¬

Sango-Lily: No te enloquezcas y no mientas nn pero bueno, Raven, eres así de Gótica siempre?

Raven: Siempre.

Sango-Lily: que libros lees para comprarlos?

Raven: No les importa

Sango-Lily: que comunicativa ¬¬...BeastBoy! cual es tu mejor chiste?  
BeastBoy: Lo debo contar

Sango-Lily. Claro nn

BeastBoy: Bueno... Por qué los gallegos ponen azúcar debajo de sus almohadas?

Todos:...

BeastBoy: Para tener dulces sueños.

Todos:...

Nadie Ríe, ni siquiera Star.

BeastBoy: TT Soy un incomprendido...

Sango-Lily: uú bueno, luego de ese intento de chiste... Quién te gusta, Raven o Terra?

BeastBoy se siente presionado por dos miradas. Además de todos ustedes que están leyendo y de nosotros.

BeastBoy: A mi me gusta Star!

Todos nos quedamos con cara de : "WHAT?"

Robin se levanta dispuesto a pegarle a Bb la patada de su vida, mientras Terra llora en su rincón y Raven ha destrozado una cámara.

Sango-Lily: QUE QUE! OO

BeastBoy: NO! NO! ES UNA BROMA!

Sango-Lily: PUES QUE BROMA! TE PARECE LINDA! VERAS QUE A MI ME PARECE UNA BROMA DESCUARTIZARTE! O LO QUE ES LO MISMO, DEJAR QUE ROBIN LO HAGA!

BeastBoy traga saliva, Robin se sienta (respirando entrecortadamente) y Terra y Raven se calman.

Sango-Lily carraspea: igual, no nos dijiste quien era la afortunada entre ellas dos

BeastBoy traga saliva: Bueno, Terra es más linda pero Raven es más inteligente, asi que no te podría decir nn

Sango-Lily: Oo Vaya, Bb, no sabía que tenías tan fichada a las chicas nn

BeastBoy: nun

Sango-Lily: bueno, seguimos con StarFire... Esto lo copiare textualmente para que me digas que piensas: "Te gusta Robin? por que eres rara y no lo besas ya que lo tienes tan cerca? que envidia me das..."

StarFire se pone a tono con su pelo.

StarFire: Robin es mi amigo y no lo beso por ese motivo...

Sango-Lily: Dije no mentiras ¬¬U bueno... Cyborg aneres pide que saludes a tu familia...

El ojo humano de Cyborg se humedece.

Sango-Lily: No, no, Cy... no, no llores TT no me hagas sentir mal! TRAIGAN CARNEEE! –Mamut aparece con unas jugosas costillas, Cyborg las devora.- Ahoga tus penas en Carne nn... ahora seguiremos con mi vieja amiga (Eres la que me escribía en "El encuentro" verdad?) ... **Miko Dani Riddle**! No sabía que te gustaban los TT! ˆˆ bueno Robin! –Canturreó.-

Robin la miro asustado.

Sango-Lily: es que eres tonto o que? porque no te das cuenta que Starfire se muere

por ti ?

El aludido mira molesto a la chica y a Star le cayó un tacho de pintura roja sobre la cabeza. (No literalmente ¬¬U)

Robin: Primero que nada, la tonta serás tú! ¬¬

Sango-Lily: Cuidadito que es mi amiga ¬¬

Robin: Te puedo pegar cuando quiera!

Sango-Lily: Y YO PUEDO DEJARTE SIN PAGA!

Robin: uú... bueno... y segundo... pues... cómo es eso?

Sango-Lily: Lo que quiere decir es que ella gusta de ti, que te ama...

Robin -/-: Que tienen todos con eso? Star y yo somos amigos ¬¬

Sango-Lily: Amigos? De besos... Bueno, seguiremos con Raven! ˆˆ Dónde aprendiste magia? Fuiste a Hogwarts? Si es así... Conociste a "los Merodeadores" o al "trío de Oro"?

Raven: ooUU Yo, aprendí a controlar mis poderes en Azharan y no, nunca fui a Ho-marts...

Sango-Lily: Es HOGWARTS! ¬¬

Raven: Por otro lado..

Sango-Lily. Ya.. ya... BeastBoy naciste estúpido o te volviste?

BeastBoy: Estar tanto tiempo con Cyborg trastorna

Cyborg: Que quieres decir con eso?

BeastBoy: Lo que...

Sango-Lily: BASTA! ¬¬ Cyborg Qué se siente ser mitad robot?

Cyborg: Es muy satisfactorio tener un arma de mano, pero créeme los virus cibernéticos son los peores... y cuando te agarra una gripe con un virus que borra archivos... –Le recorre un escalofrío.-

Sango-Lily: Ahora, Slade...-Mira hacia atrás donde se ve a un Slade cansado de estar parado.- Es divertido ser malo?

Slade. Claro! ¬¬ Puedes acabar con todos sin sentir culpa!

Robin: Los malos nunca ganan

Sango-Lily: Si, si es tan divertido... por qué nunca ganas?

Slade: Es divertido, pero duele mucho en el orgullo uu

Sango-Lily: Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante... TRIGON!

A Raven le salen los cuatro ojos.

Sango-Lily: Trigon, podrías salir del cuerpo de Raven?

Trigon: Duele volver, sabías?

Sango-Lily: No me importa, SAL!

Trigon sale del cuerpo de Raven, rompiendo el techo del set.

Sango-Lily: OYE! ESO LO PAGARAS!

Trigon: Soy más grande... muajaja

Sango-Lily: Te puedo mandar al muere con tus admiradores... si es que tienes

Trigon: uu

Sango-Lily: Muy bien... Cómo pudiste tener algo con la mamá de Raven, si estás tan grande? XDD

Trigon: Para el amor no hay edad... ni tamaño...

Sango-Lily: ¬¬U Respuesta ilógica pero bueno, regresa a tu lugar... Antes son $20.000 por el techo...

Trigon toma una chequera y firma un cheque.

Sango-Lily: OYE! Cómo tienes cuenta si no eres de esta dimensión?

Trigon: no tengo... es falso.. –Se mete al cuerpo de Raven.-

Sango-Lily: Maldición! Me estafaron! QUIERO A MI ABOGADO!

BeastBoy: Eh... Sango?

Sango-Lily: Si, chico verde?

BeastBoy: Y si terminamos ya? Me quiero ir TT

Sango-Lily: Espérame que me queda el último nn... Y es...**sada-nyu**... Quién sólo le pregunta a rabeen por qué no mata a todos los titanes (principalmente a Star) y toma el control...

Raven: ellos son mis amigos, no se si comprendes el concepto...

Robin: Oye, y qué tiene esa chica en contra de Star?

Sango-Lily: Y cómo quieres que lo sepa!

Robin: No me cae bien...

Sango-Lily: Eres un sobre-protector ¬¬U

Robin: Que no soy nada!

Sango-Lily: Si, claro, como digas... ahora nos despedimos! Gracias por sus Reviews y nos veremos en otra edición de

"Pregúntale al Titán" 

Raven: Ósea que volveremos? ¬¬

Sango-Lily: Quieres paga? PUES TRABAJA! (Me salió un verso sin esfuerzo nn)... Si la gente quiere si, sino pues no, ya veremos...

Robin: Por favor no manden reviews!

Sango-Lily al mismo tiempo que Robin y opacando la voz de este: POR FAVOR MANDEN REVIEWS!

Las luces se apagan. Y se escucha una voz que dice.

Voz: Los Titanes le pertenecen a Glen Murakami...

BeastBoy: Por suerte!


End file.
